


Sunrise

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Happy, It was so long since I wrote something Klance, M/M, Morning, Night, Oneshot, Planet, Romance, Ship, Short Story, Stars, Voltron, klance, otp, sleeping, sunrise, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The sunrise is here, and Lance is happy.





	Sunrise

Morning.

A new day was beginning as the sun slowly began to rise at the purple planet that the castleship currently was on. Light pink clouds were in the sky, replacing the stars of the night. As the sun’s rays touched the ground, the soft purple grass began to sparkle, a new day was about to start.

Lance was laying on his back, relaxing in said purple grass. The view was marvelous, nothing he’s ever seen, yet it reminded him of all the sunrises on Earth he had seen with his family. So similar, yet so different. He sure missed home, but this difference was still a good one.

He felt the slight warmth in his hand, warm skin pressed on it.

Keith’s hand.

A few hours ago they had left the castle. It had been a long and tiring day were the paladins helped the locals to recover after a galra attack. Their happy faces were amazing, but they had gotten exhausted. Both the boys had craved some fresh air, and the air on this planet was one of the cleanest they’ve ever experienced.

So they had sat down in the grass, Lance jacket on it, so that their pants wouldn’t get purple stains on them.

They had held each other’s hands, talked and looked at the stars. They had pointed at them and made up their own constellation, also pointing out which ones looked similar to the ones on Earth. They talked about everything they would do one they finally were back there, and then everything had went black as the land of dreams took over.

Now the sun was rising, and the night of slumber was over, replaced. A new day was beginning. So many new opportunities were in the making, and live would bloom. Sunrises were on many cultures a sign of love, and that was what Lance believed too, because there was no other place he’d rather be.

Lance turned his head carefully to his side and let out a smile as he saw Keith sleeping, his head beside his chest. So peaceful, so gorgeous. His amazing Keith, the man of his dreams.

Lance carefully ran his fingers through Keith’s long and silky black hair, the mullet was as long as ever before but it suited him so well. He would never complain about the mullet and the act of playing with his hair. He loved his boyfriend.

Carefully, so that he wouldn’t be disturbed he leaned forward and carefully planted a sweet kiss on his forehead before moving back to his original position, his arm still around Keith. Like the way it had been once he had woken up, and hopefully would be for some more time to come.

“I love you”, he whispered.

A new day was about to begin. A new day that they would spend together, while protecting the universe.


End file.
